Devices for image generation (e.g., mobile devices, cameras, etc.) may operate in various modes including a preview mode and a snapshot mode. In the preview mode, a device for image generation may generate a preview stream for images captured by the device to display the images without storing the images in a system memory for long-term storage. In the snapshot mode, the device may generate a snapshot stream, and in response to receiving a user input during the preview stream, the device may store, in the system memory, using the snapshot stream, an image that corresponds to an image being output in the preview stream when the user input was received.